Naruto Ipod Shuffle
by KiwiBlossom
Summary: Ten drabbles in which Sasuke goes to therapy, Shikamaru poses nude, Naruto has an uncomfortable conversation with Hinata's father, Tenten sees something she'd rather not, and Temari meets Shikamaru in an odd place.


Naruto iPod Shuffle

I do not own Naruto or any songs used in this fanfiction.

**Stolen from "Angelwings228", a person who favourited my story and I profile creeped, who stole it from "elnav57" who probably stole it from someone else. Kudos to whoever made it up. **

**I'm attempting one of these things after seeing them floating around for while. Brace yourselves... **

The rules are:

**1**. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. **(Er...Naruto obviously?)**

**2**. Turn your music player on and put it on random/shuffle. **(Used my All Time Low playlist for this so be prepared!)**  
**3**. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering after wards! **(Totally ignored this rule...)**

**4. **Do ten of these, then post them.

**Enjoi.**

-------Break Your Little Heart by All Time Low-------  
----SasuxSaku----  
--One--

"_I'm gonna break your little heart  
Watch you take the fall,  
Laughing all the way to the hospital  
'Cause there's nothing surgery can do  
When I break your little heart in two"_

Sakura violently punched the dummy in front of her. She hated him for doing this to her. She hated that she had _let _him do this to her. She should have never trusted him; never should have let herself be so fucking vulnerable. She should have known that Sasuke would break her heart. She should have seen it coming like everyone else did.

But who would have predicted that karma would be so quick to judge? That karma would side with her for once and slam a car into Sasuke just as he was crossing the street after telling her that he'd been having an affair? You sure as hell couldn't bet Sakura had.

But strangest of all, who could have seen Sakura come bursting into the hospital, demanding to see if he was okay? If he was going to make it, to be exact? Who would have thought that she'd spend days next to him, holding his limp hand? Again, not Sakura.

Yet here she was, at the hospital gym, beating her fists into a punching bag to release her anger. Why did life have to be so goddamn hard? Why couldn't it just throw her a bone and not do anything that ripped her to shreds? Sure, she'd felt a flash of twisted pleasure when she saw the accident. It didn't last, though. She was hurling herself down the steps of her apartment before her mind even processed what had happened.

And the years and years of endless flirting! How many nights had she spent crying over him? Countless. It was ridiculous. She was better than that; better than him. She should have been stronger.

But in the end, she wasn't. She threw herself into relationships, committed to them with what could only be described as religious dedication. It used to bother her, the fact that she fell in love so easily. But now she accepted it. She liked being able to commit. She'd seen first hand what it could to do to people – the inability to love. It had torn her family apart.

And so, when she entered her ex-boyfriend's room – if they had ever been boyfriend and girlfriend was starting to become a reoccurring question in her mind – she looked pitifully down at her first true love. He was distorted now, but in her eyes, he'd never looked so beautiful. This was the side she'd never gotten to see – probably would never get to see – his vulnerability. If she had, it might have been enough for her. She might not have pushed so hard, and he might have not cheated. She'd never know, she guessed.

Sakura leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Sasuke's forehead. She smiled quietly to herself and whispered, "I'm done wasting my time on you."

And she left.

_-------_Dear Maria, Count Me In (Mtv Unplugged) by All Time Low-------  
----ShikaxTem----  
--Two--

"_'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle and I'm a pen  
Make it count when I'm the one who's selling you out__'  
Cause it feels like stealing hearts calling your name from the crowd"_

---

If she could, Temari would have jumped up and down to psych herself up for her performance. Unfortunately, she was wearing six-inch stilettos and the last girl who'd done that had ended up with a broken ankle. So she'd just have to settle for shaking her arms around and thinking reassuring thoughts.

Her job by no means was glamorous. Dancing wasn't exactly how she'd planned to make her way through college but when your parents disown you and refuse to communicate, there aren't a lot of other options. It payed ridiculously high considering its degrading qualities. A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do, right?

"_Are ya'll ready to get down 'n' dirty with Tempting Temari from waaaaay down south?_" Temari cringed as the announcer growled out her stage name. She hated that name, it made her feel disgusting, but the other girls who danced had assured her it would earn her lots of regulars.

Strutting out in her skimpy outfit of cut-off jean shorts and ripped plaid shirt (tied strategically to conceal her ample chest, but give a good enough peak for the pervs out there to get an eyeful), she grabbed the pole and winked at one of her best tippers. He got a good seat this time, front row in the center. He'd complained last time and Jiraiya – despite his own utter pervy-ness – had stuck up for her and told him if he wanted a good seat he'd have to come earlier. It seemed he'd listened.

She hoisted herself up and spun around. The group of men gathered around her cheered while yelling out various cat-calls and sexual innuendos. She stopped to collect some money and put it in her pockets (The only upside to her costumes was that she almost always had pockets.). Her song was coming to an end already, thank the lord. She blew kisses and winked a few more times. Paid special attention to her regulars. Paid some extra special attention to possible regulars. They were all the same and easy to read. Temari was lucky that she was smart and able to read them instead of floundering mindlessly.

But then, of course, she caught a glimpse of that distinct pineapple hairstyle and stumbled. He'd come, despite her desperate pleads not to. Now, she was pissed. She swung around the pole haphazardly, not really paying attention. Her song ended and, instead of going backstage, she jumped off the platform to confront him.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

Lazily, he turned around. "I don' know what you're talking about," Shikamaru replied.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

He shrugged. "No, I don't."

She glared. Now was not the time for him to be so nonchalant! "Don't be like that. I told you not to come. Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"I always listen to you."

"Then why the hell are you here?"

That stumped him. Temari grinned in satisfaction. "Leave, please," she murmured.

"No way in hell. You think I'm going to let you prance around in that outfit – if that's what it's supposed to be – and get ogled by other men?" Shikamaru didn't get angry easily, and Temari got a little giddy seeing the protectiveness flash in his eyes.

"You have for the past four months."

"That's because I had no idea my girlfriend was a stripper!"

The two stood glaring at each other, both refusing to budge. They were the worst roommates, but the perfect couple. They argued continuously over the stupidest things, but always made up in the end.

"Do you need a ride home?" he finally asked.

"Yeah..."

And that was the end of that.

-------Remembering Sunday by All Time Low/Move Along by The All-American Rejects-------  
----NejixTen----  
--Three--

_"Forgive me I'm trying to find  
My calling I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running though my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy it seems  
I'm gonna ask her to marry me"_

"_When all you gotta keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along"_

Despite all the thoughts running through his head, Neji couldn't deny that Tenten looked beautiful in black. It was morbid to say so, considering this was her funeral, but it was true. She looked so peaceful, lying in her casket. Like she was in a deep sleep, not dead.

He looked around at the people at the funeral. Tenten's parents were talking quietly with the pastor, Ino and Sakura were staring lifelessly ahead while carrying on a dismal conversation, and his cousin was crying while Naruto rubbed her back soothingly.

The guys weren't doing much of anything. For the most part, they were all void of emotion to begin with so it wasn't like he was expecting much. A glint of compassion or sympathy would have been nice, though.

Kiba seemed to be the only one who seemed truly regretful. Although rumpled and looking like he desperately needed a shower, he appeared to be honestly sad. He approached Neji, messing his already messy hair awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry," he said somberly, so quite that it was almost a whisper. "I can't believe this would happen. Especially to her. I mean, she was so young and had so much to live for..."

"I know." His voice cracked. He wouldn't cry, of that he was pretty sure. He hadn't cried in years, since his dad passed away. He certainly wasn't going to cry in front of all these people. Maybe in the comfort of his room, he'd let out a tear, but not here. Not where everyone could see.

Kiba shook his head sadly before placing a bouquet of roses next to the casket. Neji cringed when he saw them. Tenten hated roses. She said they weren't original and not worth as much as they sold them for. Instead, she liked the elegant simplicity of calilies. Neji had brought her a dozen on their date two days ago.

He felt responsible for her death. It wasn't an accident like the newspaper had said. She hadn't died in battle, although that would have been better than how she went. If he had just asked her what was wrong that day – that day she killed herself – maybe she'd still be around.

The one night stand was stupid. It was out of character for both of them but after suppressing those thoughts and dreams for so long it seemed to all explode in a quick burst. And she had reciprocated that burst with her own and then they were in her apartment, feverishly all over each other. It should have ended with that good-night kiss that lasted a little too long.

But it didn't.

He shouldn't have ignored her the next day at training. He was pretty sure that was what pushed her over the edge. Yeah, he'd been pissed with himself when he saw how hurt she'd been when he didn't talk to her, or when he left to eat lunch with Lee instead of her but he didn't know how to handle these situations. It wasn't how he was.

So, yeah, you could pretty much assume it was Neji's fault. Because in his mind, it was.

-------Weightless by All Time Low-------  
----NejixTen----  
--Four--

_"Maybe it's not my weekend  
But it's gonna be my year  
I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
This is my reaction to everything I fear  
'Cause I've been going crazy,  
I don't wanna waste another minute here"_

Looking back on it now, suicide probably wasn't the best idea. Tenten had hurt a lot of people which wasn't her intention at all. She thought she was helping people by wiping herself off the face of the Earth. The reaction Neji had after their date had definitely been motive enough.

She gazed down at Neji. It was an hour after her funeral and he was standing at the edge of the cliff she'd forced him to jump off of to celebrate her passing the Jounin exam. He'd thought she'd looked beautiful even when she was dead and laying in a casket. That was almost enough for her heart to go out to him. Almost.

If she'd known why he'd acted the way he did she never would have taken all those pills. Stupid Neji and his stupid ego.

Absentmindedly, she played with a bit of cloud she was sitting on. Heaven was great, don't get her wrong, but it was too...perfect. Call her crazy but she liked imperfections.

If she hadn't been there, though, tracing the clouds, Tenten might have missed something. And that thing she might have missed caused her to shriek in horror as Neji pitched himself off of that stupid cliff just so he could be with her.

-------Circles by All Time Low-------  
----ShikaxIno----  
--Five--

_"__Go back to the place we knew before  
Retrace our steps to the basement door,  
I'll ask you if the rain still makes you smile,  
Like so much time that we spent in the fall  
It put color in our cheeks while the air turned cold,  
Preceding what became our bitter end  
Round in circles, let's start over  
Round in circles, let's start over"_

"But I'm an _artist_," Ino protested. "I must create!"

"I don't care, Ino, I will not pose nude. Not for you, not for anyone," Shikamaru retorted with that lazy drawl. Normally, Ino found that drawl quite adorable but right now it made her want to ring her boyfriend's neck.

"But what's the big deal? I've seen you naked before!" she continued.

"The big deal is that when _you _haveseen me naked, it was in a private, intimate setting. If you paint me, the whole world will see it."

"Oh, come on." Ino glared patronizingly at him. "Nobody's going to _see_ anything. Just your upper body and legs. You'll be wearing a sheet."

"Ino, I will not pose nude."

Blatantly pouting now, Ino crossed her arms with a huff and said simply, "Fine. I'll just go hire myself a male model then. A very _sculpted_, _handsome, professional_ model. Who knows? We may even fall madly in love with each other!"

Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched. 'Fall madly in love with each other'? Oh, hell no.

-------Damned if I Do Ya (Damned if I Don't) by All Time Low-------  
----NaruxHina----  
--Six--

"_Oh, oh, oh  
How was I supposed to know  
__That you were oh oh over me?  
I think that I should go (Go!)  
And something's telling me to leave, but I won't  
'Cause I'm damned if I do ya  
Damned if I don't"_

At the moment, Naruto basically hated the Hyuuga family – minus Hinata, of course. He and Hina had been going out for a month now and all he'd done was give her little pecks on the cheek and what-not because he was so terrified if he tried more Neji would find out or, worse, Hiashi.

It was impossible to do anything and he could tell Hinata wanted to go further. So here he was, in Hiashi Hyuuga's office, waiting to get permission to kiss his daughter properly instead of dodgy wuss kisses.

"Hello, sir," he said once Hiashi had entered. He shook his hand and winced a bit when he squeezed too hard. "Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to talk to me."

He grunted. Oh, my.

"So, uh, I won't waste any time. I'll just cut to the chase."

He stared coldly at him. Crap.

"As you know, your daughter and I have been going out for the past four weeks-" another grunt "- and I have been very respectful of all your, er...guidelines."

No reaction, just more blank staring. Shit.

"And I was wondering if I could, um, take your daughter out on a proper date."

Raised eyebrows. Somehow, that didn't seem any better.

"And what would a 'proper' date be?" he asked.

Naruto fiddled with his tie (Why the hell had he decided to wear a suit and tie to this anyway?). "Well, you see, sir, I would really appreciate the chance to take Hina-"

More raised eyebrows at the nickname. He didn't think they were happy eyebrows.

"-to a nice restaurant and then possibly for a walk in Konoha Park."

The eyebrows relaxed. "I see nothing wrong with this. Why did you insist on seeing me about such a date?"

"Uh, well, at the end of the date I'd really like to have your permission to..."

Oh, god. He couldn't do this. This was worse than when he first came to see if he could ask Hinata out! (Come to think of it, he was pretty sure he wore a suit and tie then too. What the hell was up with him and suits whenever he had to see Hinata's dad?)

Hiashi stood immediately and boomed, "Absolutely not! How can you even think of such a thing? You will not deflower my child!"

Wide-eyed and terrified, Naruto stared up at the intimidating figure. Deflower? What was he going on about?

"I-I'm sorry sir? I don't quite understand."

"My daughter will not be having sex with you now nor ever!" he yelled. "Her virginity is sacred and will not be wasted on the likes of you!" He sneered.

Ooooh, that's what he's going on about. Wait, what? Naruto stood as well now. "What are you talking about? I don't want to have sex with Hinata I was just asking if I could kiss her! Properly that is."

Looking and probably feeling incredibly stupid, Hiashi sat down once more. "Kiss? That's all?"

Naruto nodded timidly.

He looked at him distractedly. "Yes, that would be fine."

Victory one for Naruto.

-------Walls by All Time Low-------  
----SasuxSaku----  
--Seven--

"_I'm gonna break down these walls_  
_I built around myself  
I wanna fall so in love with you and no one else  
Could ever mean half as much to me as you do now  
Together we'll move on, just don't turn around  
Let the walls break down"_

Sakura had probably never been more excited in her entire life. After months of pursuit – more like years, really, but the last few months had been hardcore – Sasuke Uchiha had finally asked her, Sakura Haruno, out on a date. Excited really didn't begin to describe the flurry of butterflies that were all a-flutter in her chest.

Skipping happily around her kitchen, she adjusted her shirt and fluffed her hair a bit. He would be here any minute! Who cares if it took her five years of courting in order for this one moment to happen? Everyone would criticize her and tell her that it was dumb for her to get her hopes up so high, but what would it matter? She was over-joyed that her dream was going to happen. She was could leave this life with no regrets now.

The effort it took to break down the walls Sasuke had built up around himself was incredible but definitely worth it. The fact that she'd finally managed it added to her elation. Ino – in a fit of irrational jealously, she thought – had warned her that the floodgates might open, and Sasuke could be a needy little girl under all that male bravado. But she was okay with that. Because a needy Sasuke was better than no Sasuke at all.

_Bring! _The doorbell chimed, seeming to pick up on its owner's mood and sounding equally as cheerful. Sakura allowed herself a little fangirl squeal of delight before she went to answer the door. The night would be perfect, there would be no mistakes. And even if there were, they'd be the perfect mistakes that they would laugh over later down the road.

And you know what? She was right.

-------Jasey Rae by All Time Low-------  
----ShikaxTem----  
--Eight--

"_Don't make this easy,  
I want you to mean it  
Jasey,  
Say you'll mean it  
You're dressed to kill  
I'm calling you out  
Don't waste your time on me"_

Shikamaru was driving way too fast. His fists clenched until his knuckles were white against the steering wheel. Normally, he didn't even drive, but when he did it was never this fast. Speed was unnecessary. You could get to a place at half the speed of the moron ripping past you at the same time. People respected cautious drivers.

But right now, he couldn't get away from that street corner any faster. He'd left Temari standing there, alone, her bags packed, ready to head to Vegas. What he'd been thinking when he suggested they get married, he wasn't sure. He wasn't the spontaneous type – he just wasn't. Which was probably, in retrospect, why he'd been so desperate to do it. Temari gave the illusion that she liked adventure, liked not knowing what was going to happen next. Her track record of past boyfriends didn't help to discourage his feelings.

But Shikamaru was lazy. He knew it, everyone knew it. He could go cloud-watching all day and be happy. In his eyes, that was a day well-spent. To anyone that knew him well enough, that _was _his idea of exciting.

So when he'd felt Temari's interest slipping away after being together for a year – much longer than he or his friends would have expected – the pathetic stab at getting married had been his last resort. He had an uncle in Vegas that did weddings; it had seemed logical at the time.

He'd never expected her to say yes, though. He thought she'd be forced to be the rational one for once and tell him what a stupid idea it was. Tell him that they were too young, that maybe once she had had some time to think it over, then maybe it would happen.

But she didn't say no. She said yes and continued to tell him how excited she was that he was willing to make such a commitment – a bond that would last the rest of their life. And to be honest, that didn't exactly help Shikamaru feel confident in his decision.

_Blip! _His cell phone chirped, entirely too happy in such a time of guilt and remorse. It was a text from Temari. Slowly, Shikamaru pulled over. He really shouldn't have been driving at all to begin with, let alone while texting.

Shakily, he flipped open his phone. '_I knew you'd flake out on me (;'_

Smiley face? She wasn't mad?

_'You didn't think we were really going to get married did you?' _the next one said.

'_No,' _he texted back.

_Blip! 'Liar.'_

He stared at his phone, absolutely stunned. '_Can we talk?'_

_Blip!_ '_We are talking.'_

'_Not face to face._'

A few minutes passed before the next one came. '_We don't need to. You're already forgiven. Now come pick me up, you asshole 3'_

-------Therapy by All Time Low-------  
----SasuxSaku----  
--Nine--

"_Give me therapy  
I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling at everything  
Therapy,  
You were never a friend to me  
You can keep all your misery"_

Sasuke fidgeted nervously outside of his therapist's office. He hated therapy. It was a stupid waste of time that his parents forced him to do. Since Itachi dropped out of school, ran away, and disowned the family, they completely expected him to follow in his footsteps. Jackasses didn't even think he was original enough to come up with his own way of escaping this hell hole...

There was one thing that made his appointments bearable; a girl, oddly enough. In fact, she was sitting across from him as he waited for his appointment. He'd taken to arriving an hour or so earlier just so he could see her.

That was the thing, though. He only _saw _her, never _talked_. He wished he had the guts to talk to her. Then waiting an hour longer than he needed to would seem a little more worth it.

She had gorgeous pink hair – he assumed it was dyed, despite her eyebrows being the same colour – and huge green eyes. She was short, 5' 3" at the most, with a small frame. She was thin, but not to the point where she looked anorexic. As far as he could tell, he didn't know why she was in therapy. The only thing he could see fit was possible low self-esteem but that wasn't really therapist worthy was it?

Today was the day, he had decided. Today, he would talk to her. Today, he would strike up a dazzling conversation and sweep her off her feet!

"Hi," he said. Not what he had in mind but it was a start.

She flinched, then looked around as if making sure he wasn't talking to someone else. When she saw there wasn't anyone besides herself around, she shakily replied, "H-hi."

Sasuke almost grinned. Success! "My name's Sasuke. Yours?"

"Sakura Haruno."

He nodded but they were quiet after that. The couldn't honestly run out of things to say after introducing themselves could they? "So...why are you here?"

She looked up shiftily with a clueless expression. "Hm?"

"Why are you here?" He gestured around him. "Getting therapy?"

"Oh, uh..." She glanced around the sitting room uncomfortably. "Um..."

"My parents think I'm going to kill myself because my brother ran away, if that helps."

That seemed to take her by surprise as she raised her eyebrows and murmured, "I'm so sorry. That must be really hard, having your parents not trust you like that."

"Yeah, I guess it does."

She swallowed loudly before answering. "I have...OCD issues."

"OCD issues?"

"Yeah." She was uncomfortable, that much was clear, but she continued anyway. "When I was ten my brothers pushed me into a tub of cream when my family and I went to visit a dairy farm."

"A tub of cream?"

"Yeah."

At first, Sasuke was completely shocked by that. Who the hell would even think of doing that to someone? It was just so random! And kind of hilarious. He chuckled a little bit, thinking about it.

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to do considering Sakura looked absolutely horrified.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized, "But that's frighteningly insane. I'd never even think of that."

"Not a lot of people would," she muttered, "but my brothers are special."

He laughed at that one – actually laughed! – and was about to say something in reply before the receptionist (that goddamn receptionist...) interrupted, telling him that _she _would see him now.

"So, Sasuke, how was your day?" his therapist asked once he sat down opposite her, glowering.

"Fucking fantastic until you I had to see you."

-------Sick Little Games by All Time Low-------  
----ShikaxIno----  
--Ten--

"_We're all part of the same sick little games  
And I need a get away, get away  
I'm wasting my days,  
I throw them away,  
Losing it all on these sick little games"_

So Ino was sick of the games. She'd been so excited – naïve was really the better term, thinking back on it now – when she first entered high school. But now, even having ruled the kingdom herself for some time, she realized that high school was really over-rated and not worth her time.

She was senior now, so there was only a few more months of hell before she would be off and away. God knows she couldn't wait for that.

The only thing, or person, that had kept her sane this past year and a half was Shikamaru, Ino's college best friend (who she was secretly plotting to make a little more than just her friend...). He was so much smarter than the rest of her shitty high school friends; like he really knew what he was doing in life instead of blundering through it at 100 miles an hour. He kept her calm and level-headed when she felt like ripping out the vocal chords of some of the popular people. She was ecstatic she'd left her life of popularity behind. Being popular, like so many other things, wasn't all it's cracked up to be, she'd learned.

Of course, there was also Chouji who ate like a turkey being prepared for Thanksgiving dinner but then worked out every day for hours on end. He was nice and understood why she was so freaking frustrated with the whole teenage experience, but he didn't have insight Shikamaru did.

Then there _had _been Sakura, but she'd decided to convert to the dark side. You go out with the most popular guy in school once and you suddenly think your the bomb? Hell no. When she'd been sensible, Sakura had been a great companion. She listened, gave amazing advice despite having usually not done any of the things Ino needed help with, and was smart too boot. The perfect best friend right? Until that asshole Sasuke stole her away. Ino knew he'd break her heart one day.

And lastly, Tenten and Hinata who had transferred to an up-scale private school because they'd had just a little too much to drink once and their parents freaked. They still kept in touch, but it wasn't the same.

Left with no girlfriends to talk to about, well, woman problems, and two guy friends who helped her become insightful, Ino took a deep breath. She was taking her exit exam today. The sooner she got out of high school and into college the better.

Shikamaru had helped her prepare for this. She should feel confident and secure in this exam. She would ace it and be out of here, leave the sick little games behind. Forget about the sluts who called her a slut, the jocks who were really just a bunch of jackasses, the teachers who didn't give a shit about their job anymore, and – most importantly – the lies and deceit she'd endured for the past three and half years. In college, she could be anyone she wanted to be. She could be the new Ino.

_Bitch, you've got a text message! _Her phone rudely informed her. She flipped it open to see it was from Shikamaru.

_'You better pass. I need a new roommate.'_

What? She texted him back asking why.

_'I kicked my old one out.'_

_'Again, why?'_

_'He was trying to grow marijuana in closet.'_

See? The shit that went down in college was so much more sophisticated than in high school. When you were a kid, you did different drugs while in college, you _grew _different drugs.

_'And I'm jumping the gun in assuming you're going to pass. So you better. I can't support rent by myself.'_

In Shikamaru words, that was good luck. And it was all she needed.

-------Fin.-------

**Authoress' Note: Took me, like, three days to finish this :P. I wrote about six of them in two hours, then finished the rest over the next two days, including editing. Each of them was written in about 6-10 minutes so excuse the utter crapness of them. Although, it's a lot longer than it was actually supposed to take but whatever...**

**Now, thoughts on each story individually:**

**Break Your Little Heart: Ohmygod, so freaking EMO. I reread this and thought it was so pathetic but was too lazy to try and think of anything else. Which is sad because this one of my favourite songs off of Nothing Personal.**

**Dear Maria, Count Me In: Okay, if you know this song and its meaning then you totally should have expected this. It's about a stripper; how could I not attempt a drabble about that? As for the pairing...I have no clue why I chose to do them.**

**Remembering Sunday/Move Along: Threw in a little AAR for ya'll. Can I just start out by saying I REALLY didn't want to do this song? There's so much speculation about the meaning of Remembering Sunday that it made me nervous to write about it. And, yes, I'm fully aware that the girl in the song is NOT dead, but I thought it fit. For the whole Move Along thing, I know that it's about suicide so I thought I'd pair 'em together.**

**Weightless: Yeah, I know, the meaning of Weightless has nothing to do with death. For this one I wasn't really thinking of the lyrics, though. It was more about just the title. And what's a better way to feel weightless than by being in heaven?**

**Circles: Oh, the utter crapness of this one is quite evident. Again, I apologize. I think it's the shortest of them all. Inspired by my favourite line in the song, "He was the poet, she was the muse/But she had a pen that she knew how to use..."**

**Damned if I Do Ya (Damned if I Don't): The only NaruxHina of the bunch. I actually ****really like this couple even though I only wrote about them once. And that once didn't actually involve Hinata physically at all... Kind of meant to be more comical than anything. I really can't write Naruto seriously.**

**Walls: SUCH a shitty drabble to go with one of my favourite songs. I won't even discuss this one.**

**Jasey Rae: Hm. I actually kind of like this one. It's okay. Not anything spectacular by any means (I'm not a spectacular writer to begin with, but you get my drift.) but not totally awful.**

**Therapy: This one is...cute? I guess? I like the idea of an OCD Sakura for some reason xD. I give full credit to the writers of "Glee" for the dairy cream thing I used for Sakura's fear of germs. I know that most people are going to think of OCD like when you have to organize things in specific way all the time or something, but I'm pretty sure you can also have the compulsion to clean everything.**

**Sick Little Games: Not so much a romance thing. More about Ino becoming more a person than a pawn in society. Yeah, my attempt at being deep.**

**I'd like to add that I think my iPod is prejudiced because a majority of these songs are off of Nothing Personal. This worries me slightly.**

**Review? Please?**

**KiwiBlossom  
**


End file.
